The First Five Times
by starfreckled
Summary: Based on Stars' First Five Times song. I own nothing. Sasuke/Naruto/Sasuke, fluff and sweetness and the like. Their first five kisses.


The first time, it was raining. They'd been enjoying themselves with friends in one of their backyards, drinking beer and listening to music. No one had been sober enough to warn people of the upcoming downpour, or to run for cover. It was a little ridiculous, the shrieks coming from some of the girls at getting their hair and clothes wet. While Naruto only laughed, lifting his arms up in the air and twirling.

His foot slipped on some mud but Sasuke quickly caught his wrist, smelling of alcohol and old cigarette smoke.

"You're going to hurt yourself, moron," he slurred, before tugging him towards a plastic sheeting near an old cabin at the back of the yard. He slipped himself a few steps later and Naruto laughed at him openly, getting a harsher tug from Sasuke. Naruto liked Sasuke, even if they argued all the time, even if he was an ass, even if he hated the way he smirked at him and looked down on him sometimes. He felt stupid and worthless enough as it was, he didn't need Sasuke's eyes to tell him he was right in thinking that way. But there was something about him, or maybe something about _them_, Sasuke and Naruto, because he always had fun when he spent time with him. Whether they were arguing, watching a movie, kicking pebbles at a crossroads in the middle of the night or throwing things at each other in rage. It was always fun, and Naruto was always enthralled and exhilarated when he was with him.

Naruto really liked Sasuke. And drunk as he was, he made a point to tell him so as Sasuke pulled him under the plastic sheet, crawling underneath it. It would've been smarter to just lift it and hold it above their heads, but at the time, and with that level of alcohol in their bloodstream, the logical action was to simply slide under it, laying down into the humid grass.

"I really like you, y'know," Naruto said, chuckling. Sasuke hadn't let go of his wrist yet. "You're an ass but I like you lots."

He turned his head to look at him, smiling wide, and Sasuke, surprisingly, smiled back. It made Naruto's heart feel like it was melting, and he brought a hand to his cheek, thumb brushing near his lip in wonder. Sasuke smiling! He thought that had been impossible. He was supposed to only know how to smirk. There was the 'I'm a bastard' smirk, the 'I maybe like you' smirk, or the 'You're an idiot and I'm laughing at you' smirk. But a smile? That was rare. Worth gold.

Naruto made sure to imprint that smile into his memory, hoping he'd remember in the morning. He knew how much he'd had to drink, and knew it was likely he might not. But he wanted to.

Sasuke's smile slowly faded as Naruto's thumb ran over his cheek, and his eyes half-closed. He leaned in some, and Naruto didn't pull away, watching him. He was expecting something, he didn't know what, but he was waiting for it and when it came he'd welcome it.

They looked at each other for a moment, eyes glazed over but still focused on one another. It was like all of the time they'd spent together had rolled up in a tight knot, and they were both slowly untying it, as they realised why it was that they enjoyed each other's company despite the fact that they hated each other.

Naruto found himself stupid, suddenly. That it had taken getting drunk to notice, to figure it out. He should have been smart enough sober.

He shifted, closer to Sasuke, seeking his warmth. He felt a hand settle on his waist, keeping him there, safe and warm, and he smiled again. Sasuke leaned in some again, and Naruto almost had to go cross-eyed to still be able to look at him. He slid his hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, fingers playing at the hair there, before he felt warm lips settle against his.

Naruto's own pressed against Sasuke's right away, not even hesitating a second. His hand fisted in the hair at the base of his neck, making a soft sound. His mind was so clouded, from the alcohol and pattering of the rain on the plastic above them and the warmth of Sasuke's body close to his, the softness of his lips. Naruto chuckled against them, and Sasuke pulled away, confused.

"You wear chapstick, don't you," Naruto said, grinning. Naruto couldn't taste it, but they'd felt too soft, more like a woman's. Not that he was complaining.

"Shut up, moron," Sasuke growled, rolling over on top of him and kissing him again, harder this time, likely trying to prove his masculinity. He growled and Naruto had to bite back a whimper, so incredibly pleased he was to be having that effect on Sasuke. His arms wrapped around his back and he bucked up against him.

* * *

The second time, it was another party, at one of their friend's place. There were a lot of people, the entire place was crowded, and Naruto had given Sasuke looks the entire night from across the room. They hadn't properly spoken since the last party, considering Sasuke had fallen asleep on top of Naruto, who had followed soon after. They had visibly cuddled as they slept, even if Sasuke had punched Naruto for implying it. Maybe he'd been overreacting, considering they'd woken up and it was way past noon. Sasuke had had a job interview at 11:30.

Sasuke didn't give Naruto a single hint as to whether or not he remembered their kissing. All he did was blame Naruto, look as if he wished looks could kill, and leave without calling him again in the next two weeks.

Now, he wouldn't really have a choice, Naruto thought. He'd missed Sasuke a lot during those two weeks, but had busied himself with other things. It just wasn't the same when he yelled out 'You're such a bastard, I hate you!' and kicked at someone who wasn't Sasuke. He'd never get the reactions he was used to Sasuke giving him. It gave him an odd feeling in his chest, so after a while he stopped trying to act like he did with Sasuke around others.

Naruto made his way through the crowd, elbowing past people, giving Sasuke a 'You better follow me or you'll regret not doing so for the rest of your life' look, making his way to the exit and towards the stairwell. He snorted when he realised some people were partying _on the stairs_, because there hadn't been enough room in the apartment itself for everyone. Funny. He recognized people as he went down, only one floor, and slid under the stairs. There was a gap there, and mattresses and pillows installed in a makeshift couch or bed, he wasn't sure which it was supposed to be.

He flopped down on the mattress immediately, counting down the seconds. If he knew Sasuke as well as he thought he would, he'd be there in 5…4…3…2…1.

And there he was, a hand slicking his bangs back from falling into his eyes. He needed to get them cut, but he'd refused when Naruto offered to take him.

Naruto gave him a grin, happy that he'd shown up, even if he looked like he'd rather be dead then be here in his presence. Naruto knew Sasuke, could read him. Not always, and sometimes he didn't read him right, but that was one of the looks he knew. There was some curiosity to it, but also some fear, as if Sasuke was dreading their conversation.

He tapped the room next to him so Sasuke would sit. He moved to put his beer bottle down before lowering himself onto the mattress, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"We haven't talked in a while," Naruto said, his mind flashing back to that time under the plastic sheet. He remembered it. He didn't remember anything else of the night, only that moment – Sasuke grabbing his wrist and pulling him under, laughing and kissing and Sasuke's growls above him – and the darkness that had fallen on them both too early.

Sasuke simply nodded, before sighing.

"Is this important, or are you going to waste my time?" He asked, glaring at Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

Naruto looked at him, but he wasn't glaring or angry; his eyes were open and curious, as if trying to decipher what it was he was seeing in front of him. It was a person, it was Sasuke, it was who he considered his best friend. But what else? That tug he felt, that happiness he felt whenever he was in Sasuke's presence was something he'd never felt for or with anyone else.

Without giving Sasuke any warning Naruto grabbed the front of his dress shirt and pulled him roughly to himself, crashing his lips over his. He didn't care that most of their friends were a couple of feet above them, some of them coming down the stairs, trailing laughing and the smell of alcohol. It didn't matter. They could walk in on them if they wanted.

Because Sasuke's hand had moved to his shoulder, and his lips had parted some. Naruto could taste cigarette on his tongue, and as much as he hated that Sasuke smoked, hated that he wasted his life like that, risked dying earlier then he deserved, he couldn't help but like how it mixed with Sasuke's taste.

Naruto's hand had moved to Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer on the mattress, but then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Sasuke stiffened, but Naruto kept kissing, thinking the feet would move on to the front door and leave.

But they didn't. They turned the corner, a boy and a girl, clearly having had the same idea as Naruto. Not that he would have given them the spot – he'd claimed it for the rest of the night. He was about to tell them so when he realised that he shouldn't have been able to. Sasuke's lips should have been on his, but when he blinked he realised he'd moved away, now sitting on the other end of the mattress, looking at the wall.

* * *

The third time was at a concert. Sasuke had gotten them tickets to an outdoors rock show, where various bands from the region would perform, in the hopes of making themselves a name and finding someone willing to record a disc of their music.

The sound was deafening, but the music was good, and Sasuke was standing right next to him. It was kind of funny to see him at a concert, standing straight and looking ahead, unmoving, focused. As if he was watching some documentary for a class. He seemed to take it so seriously, usually making snide comments on how sloppy the guitarist was, or on how the drums were too clumsy. Naruto would only roll his eyes and give him a small shove with his shoulder, but would be grinning when he'd turn back to the concert.

His hand brushed Sasuke's when he shifted a little, moving to the music slightly, and somehow that made his cheeks flush. He wasn't a kid, but it was still embarrassing, sending his heart fluttering in his chest. They hadn't talked of the last time, either. They were champions at avoiding discussing the things that really mattered.

Sasuke glanced at him as their hands touched, and turned back to the concert. Naruto was almost disappointed, but he felt Sasuke's hand turn upwards, his fingers brushing against his palm. It was obviously meant to look accidental, but clearly wasn't. Naruto grinned at the band playing, before not being able to help it and grabbing Sasuke's wrist, pulling him down so he could lean up and kiss him on the lips.

There was an old man watching the concert from the tree they were at the foot of, and his focus immediately switched to the two underneath the branches, not hidden from view, kissing openly. The lights of the show were everywhere, lighting them up and their surroundings brightly.

It didn't last long, however, because the song ended and the crowd cheered, making them both crash back down into reality.

* * *

The fourth time, Naruto didn't even remember when, where, or how it had happened.

He remembered their lips meeting again, remembered the familiar feeling of his heart melting covering him from head to toe. Sasuke's kissing seemed more pliant this time, like he was conceding, like he was giving in some. Like maybe this time he wouldn't act as if it had never happened.

The thought made Naruto's heart swell, and he pressed close before breaking away, lips brushing Sasuke's. If Sasuke was agreeing to give him everything – his friendship, his love – then Naruto had one condition.

"Keep doing that forever," he breathed out, before sliding his arms around his neck and kissing him again, over and over.

* * *

The fifth time, they were in Sasuke's bedroom. It was late, but they'd spent most of the night lying around and talking, joking, arguing a little. Teasing each other, talking about their days. Things were light and easy that day, even if they weren't always.

With a sigh, Naruto brought his arms behind his head, lying down crookedly on the bed. His elbow was touching Sasuke's side, and Sasuke swatted at it lazily.

"We should probably go to bed," Naruto spoke, settling a little more comfortable against Sasuke's bed. "But I don't really want to."

He looked up and gave Sasuke a grin at that. He got a rolling of eyes in return and a shaking head.

"I like spending time with you," he said. It wasn't often that they admitted things like this to each other. Probably because they rarely even admitted them to themselves.

To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke nodded and shifted, sitting up against the headboard of his bed. He brought his hand to Naruto's hair, running his fingers through it.

"I bet you _love_ hanging out with me," Naruto said, grinning wider and chuckling, leaning into the touch of Sasuke's fingers against his scalp.

"Tch, moron, I can barely stand seeing your face," was the snide reply, but it left Naruto unphased. The harsher Sasuke was with you, the more he liked you. It was a known fact about him that Sasuke wasn't aware everyone around him knew. It amused Naruto, that as smart and talented as Sasuke was, he didn't know everything.

Naruto didn't realise right away he was staring. It took a few minutes of Sasuke giving him odd glances, clearing his throat, and flushing before he blinked and laughed, stretching into a sitting position.

"Sorry, I spaced out," he said, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"While staring at me?" Sasuke asked, sceptic, with an eyebrow raised. Naruto only shrugged, his grin permanently pasted on his face.

"You're nice to look at, so why not? Better than the crack in your ceiling," Naruto pointed out. He'd jabbed at Sasuke for it earlier, saying maybe some overweight woman would fall right through, or maybe a pretty girl in the middle of a bath like a commercial he'd seen on television once. Sasuke had smacked him, clearly not finding it funny, while Naruto had laughed his heart out and rolled around on his bed.

"Do I need to remind you that I'm not a girl?"

"You should already know that's not really an issue."

There was a pause, where they both looked at each other awkwardly. This was the closest they'd ever come to discussing their repeated kisses, and Naruto could almost see in Sasuke's eyes how badly he wished he could put himself in reverse and back out of the conversation. Naruto shifted and moved closer, his gaze suddenly growing serious. He didn't want to make Sasuke uneasy, but this wasn't something he felt like joking about anymore.

"It doesn't matter to me…whether you're a girl or a boy," he continued, leaning in, relieved that Sasuke wasn't moving away. "I like you as you are."

With that, he closed the leftover space there was between them, bringing a hand to Sasuke's jaw and kissing him lightly. He remembered the last time; Sasuke seemingly conceding, giving in. He wanted Sasuke to give in for good, not to simply consider it while their lips were touching. He tried to coax him into responding, tugging on his lower lip a little.

A shiver ran down his spine when Sasuke made a low sound (of approval, not displeasure), and brought a hand to the back of his head. He was kissing him back more than he ever had before, and Naruto wondered if maybe all he'd needed was for them to be alone, far from another human presence.

His hand moved to the back of Sasuke's neck, pressing his face closer as he deepened the kiss, sighing against it. He didn't understand why it felt so good. It was so simple, but he'd feel content kissing Sasuke all day. This time, Sasuke pulled him closer by the waist, and Naruto slid over, straddling his hips. He bit at Sasuke's lower lip gently, his free hand slipping under Sasuke's shirt, stroking the skin of his waist. It made him shiver, and Naruto smirked some against the kiss.

Sasuke tugged at his hair when he felt the smirk, glaring at him for it an instant before kissing him again, harder and deeper than before, making Naruto moan loudly against it.

It wasn't long before Naruto's hand was tugging Sasuke's shirt up, silently demanding that it be taken off. He was reluctant to break their kiss, though, so quickly pressed their lips together again as soon as Sasuke's shirt was over his head. His arms were tight around his neck as he kissed him, running his tongue over his lower lip.

Somehow, in the midst of taking Naruto's own shirt off, Sasuke arched up while Naruto pressed down, and heat pooled in both of their stomachs, teasing them with what they could be feeling if they continued. Naruto swallowed, pausing a moment to look Sasuke in the eye. He saw no uncertainty, no confusion or anger or hurt, only himself.

His hand went to the button of Sasuke's jeans as he ground down against him, making him groan low and drop his head back against the headboard. Having this kind of power over Sasuke wasn't something he'd ever imagined, and he found that he liked the thrill of it. His mouth latched into a spot of his neck, sucking lightly as his hand worked on getting his pants undone.

There was a sense of urgency he wasn't sure he understood. As if they were pressed for time, as if this had to be done now, or it never would be. Maybe that was the case, but Naruto was stubborn enough to know he wouldn't let things end. He knew he wouldn't from the moment Sasuke's lips touched his the very first time.

All he knew was that, right now, Sasuke needed to be naked and under him, that he wanted to touch every inch of him and take in as much of him as he could. He wanted to hear him pant and moan, wanted to make him let go like he so rarely ever did.

Sasuke had a hand tangled in his hair as Naruto sucked and bit at a spot on his neck, breathing a little heavily. Just the sound of Sasuke's breathing not being calculated and patterned made Naruto eager for more. He shoved down at Sasuke's pants, who lifted his hips off the bed to help him get them off. Naruto tugged his underwear down with them, moving his lips up to Sasuke's jaw before kissing him again as he felt him kick off his pants.

He could barely think anymore, his brain filled with Sasuke, his taste and smell and name taking up all of the room.

His own pants were gone in the blink of an eye, and then they were grinding against each other, grasping at whatever they could for support, into hair, an arm, around a neck or around a back. Fingers dug into flesh, getting harsher as the pants intensified and the moans multiplied. Their movements grew frantic, and so did their kisses, the tension in the room climbing as well as their pleasure.

All of their frustrations were thick in the air as they got rougher, as they moaned into each other's mouths, battling for dominance into the kiss.

It wasn't long before hands clenched into sheets, nails dug into backs, and strangled cries were choked out.

It was barely over and Naruto already wanted to do it again, his hand finding Sasuke's and entwining their fingers as he slumped against him, dropping his head against his chest.

Still panting, Sasuke leaned up on an elbow, his fingers ruffling Naruto's hair, who gave him a lazy smile. Sasuke's eyes were serious, though, thoughtful, and he opened and closed his mouth a few times as if unsure of how to word what he wanted to say.

He seemed to decide against speaking and instead leaned down to kiss Naruto lightly, and softly. It made him sigh against Sasuke's lips, bringing a hand to his face again, stroking his cheek lightly. It might be overly cheesy, or something a guy would do to a girl, but neither seemed to care at the moment.

When Sasuke pulled away, he looked softer then Naruto remembered him ever looking.

"Naruto, I – " he started, but he looked like he was struggling with his words so much that Naruto caught Sasuke's lips with his again to stop him. This wasn't something to over think. It was something to simply feel and follow. Thinking too much might make the illusion that this was good break, and Naruto didn't want that. He kissed him slowly, his fingers brushing his bangs at the side of his face. Sasuke sighed against him and Naruto pulled away, smiling a little.

"I know," he mumbled, shifting to nuzzle Sasuke's neck. "I feel like that too."

Sasuke's arms slid around his waist and pulled him close, holding him. Naruto could hear Sasuke's heart beat, pressing his face against the crook of his neck. He was warm, and Sasuke's face nuzzled the top of his head, blowing against strands of hair.

"Good," Sasuke murmured. "Otherwise I might have had to kick you out."

Naruto smiled, kissing his neck, knowing that after this, there was no way Sasuke would follow through with that threat. Maybe he could use this to his advantage and move in with him.

Naruto's smile turned into a grin, and his own arms tightened around Sasuke, who had an unusual soft smile on his lips, a hand ruffling Naruto's hair.


End file.
